Renesmee and her foster parents
by EmmettCullen242
Summary: When Mrs. Lik adopts Renesmee she seperates her and her family. Will her family ever be tgether again? please R
1. the fair

**Renesmee and her foster parents**

**"Renesmee I love you and always will" said my mother's voice in my head. She couldn't handle me because I was a half vampire- half human and that was not right in her world she thought it was her fault I came out half fantasy half Non Fiction. Even worse my "UNCLE" wanted to kill me while I was inside my mom because I was eating her inside out. She and my dad are both vampires and I had to get my mind cleared of all this but I got a foster mom before Aro could do that but now he said he's coming for me on October 3, 2009 that's today but he only has 5 minutes left, it's 11:55P.M.**

**I switch on the tv and start watching icarly when I hear a faint knock on the door I open the door since Mrs. Lik and Gigi, her daughter by birth, are already in bed. "Are you ready my dear Renesmee. I've decided to... leave your memory alone and just turn you into a full vampire." he says carrying me into the living room and sitting me on the couch he just bites me and leaves me there in pain. To get my mind off the pain I think about the fair I'm going to tomorrow with my two bestest of friends. It's the 5th annual forks fair and Linda has never been there and neither has Richard. So I offered to bring them there I'd been going to the fair since it opened. The problem is the only ride I like is the Faris Wheel and only two people can ride in one cart so we've decided I would ride with a stranger and they would ride together.**

**So with the pain gone I slowly drift to sleep. I dream about finding my mom and dad. Then my mind went black then white it ended on the color of love, red. I awoke to the sizzling sound of the stove, I sleep on my couch which is right next to the kitchen and my nose filled with choclate-y goodness of choclate pancakes. So I throw the covers off me I strip and then get dressed in play clothes. I skipped into the kitchen and got a pancake gobbling it in two minutes. I run out the door and to Linda's house and together we run to Richard's house. He offer's to drive us but we decline so he just runs with us. I'm way faster than them but I can't go to fast or they'll know we're different. Well they'll know _I'm_ different from them. They slow down and stop for a few when I say " Why didn't you two take the car and let me run?" I ask the rain sprinkling on my face. **

**"Oh, so you think you can run faster than us?" He asked me. Uh oh he's onto me. Where do I hide? What do I say? **

**"No it's just you two look tired and I'm so energized from the chocolate chip pancakes my mom made me this morning which tasted like dirt. Linda I have an idea!" She looked at me like UH OH she's gonna show off her guns. "Are your legs tired?" I ask them.**

**"Yeah," they replied in unison. **

**"I'm gonna expirement with something, if you don't trust me then close your eyes." They blinked but never completly closed their eyes. She picked them both up easily and ran at full speed. Once at the fair grounds I dropped them both. They stare childishly into my golden eyes. They both smelled so appetizing I could bite them now.**

**Changing the subject I yelled, "LET'S GO GET OUR BRACLETS SO WE CAN GO ON THE FARRIS WHEEL!" They raced me to the braclet booth, of course I won. Once we got them on the first thing we looked for on the map was the farris wheel. It only took 2 minutes to find it cause' it's the first ride that you see when you enter. In line I look at the person behind me, just a glance sent a tingle through my body. When it's out turn to get on I gracefully hop on not even shaking the cart. The boy behind me trudges along gives me a weird look and then hops on not moving the cart at all either. **

**"Hello," said the man playfully. He sounded so farmiliar...............................................**

**"Jacob? Is that you?" I half shout.**


	2. Jacob?

**Jacob????????**

**"How did you know my name?" the boy asks.**

**"You don't remember me?" my voice breaks on the word me and tears swell up in my eyes. "Renesmee... Nessie... you imprinted on me!" I get angry he gives me a loving glare.**

**"PROVE IT!" he shouts angrily. I understood. I brought up the subject of which hurt his heart, it hurt mine too.**

**"Oh Jake!" I sobbed, "Where's my mom and dad? Where's Quil and Embry and Jared? Where's Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie?" He pulls me closer than we already are. While in his embrace I look at Linda and Richard who were staring at me. I also looked at the ground but the Cullens were nowhere in sight.**

**" The security guard is looking at us if you stop crying I'll give you anything you want," said Jake not thinking before speaking. Then it was our turn to get off. We waited for Linda and Richard to get off, then started walking.**

**"Let me meet them, it's been of my best interest since Mrs. Lik adopted me. It's the only time I'll ever bother you. I will NEVER be in your life or bug you again. I SWEAR!" he nods and heads for the bushes.**

**"Tell your friends that they can't come I have to carry you on my back... in werewolf form." he tells me. I walk over to my friends. **

**"Guys I'm going to the supermarket with an old friend for a while I won't be back till'... well just tell my foster mom I'll be home tomorrow. Alright?"**

**"Ya sure... see you tomorrow!" said Linda dragging Richard toward the water rides even though they were already soaked from the rain. When I walk back into the bushes Jacob is already in wolf form with his clothing bag wrapped around his foot. I hopped on his back and he ran full speed toward my old house. I looked at my watch it's 4:15 p.m. _They'll probably just reject me ... AGAIN._ I wish they had never made me go to Mrs. Lik in the first place. Then I wouldn't have to try to secretly see my mom again. I can see my house now it's getting closer. Jake stops. _Stay here I'll be right here. _I can read his mind when he wants me to. I plop myself onto the ground and he licks my face and trots away. **

**I wipe off his slimy kiss and yell, "GROSS JAKE!" He emerges from the bushes two minutes later in human form, clompletly dressed. **

**"Are you ready to go in?" He asks. The butterflies come back to me and I tremble with fear. **

**"Yeah," I managed to mumble. **

**"Edward open the stupid door... NOW!" Jake yells as I hide behind him. Alice opens the door. "Where's Edward?" asked Jake in a mean tone.**

**"He's about to go talk to the girl that had Renesmee to try to get her back. Why?"**

**"He doesn't have to," I shriek still hiding behind Jacob.**

**"It's okay Nessie you can come out from behind me now," Jake says. My nickname calms me enogh that I can move so I move in front of Jake. Alice gasps. Jasper immediatly comes to Alice's assictance.**

**"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouted while I covered my ears it only muffled the sound a little. In two seconds My grandpa was standing next to me and the rest of the family was behind him including the werewolfs. **

**I got so scared I backed up 20 giant steps. Jake came out there to comfort me. "Do this for me? Please?" He pleads in a whisper.**

**"Please Jake come in and bring your visitor. It would be nice to know her name." My bottom lip quivered as my family leaves the doorway all but my mom and dad. They come slowly toward me no gesture of hurting me. They help me up and swiftly walk to the door. My dad looked so happy but my mom seemed concerned.**

**"Edward Mrs. Lik won't give her back if your late."**

**"Oh trust me we've got plenty of time."**

**"Edward... I'll wait for certain things but our daughter won't just appear on our doorstep." My mom thought over everything she just said, and smiled.**

**In response my dad says "Oh yes she can and she did," he reaches back and picks me up, "Right Nessie?" he asks. I put my hand on my moms cheek and smile my smile I've always had. I show her every detail of my life.**

**She picks me up and says You know what let's celebrate... since she is only a half vamp-," I quickly put my hand on her cheek and show her how Aro had turned me instead of wiping my memory. She nods... "Let's get some human blood to celebrate then," says Bella, my mother. She shifts me to the other side of her body acting human although she isn't. She walks inside with me, "Carlisle I would like you to meet Renesmee... my daughter." I see Rosalie who hasn't had real interest in her eyes since my mom put me up for adoption. Now her eyes twinkle with love and interest. She stares at her in adoration. She absent mindedly comes and steals me from my mom and puts me between her and Emmett. Then she just kept whispering, " I love you, Everything is alright."**

**"Rosalie that's ridiculous you think magically after like 10 years that she just shows up at our door with that... that Mutt!" Emmett says.**

**"Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie is right that is Renesmee she showed me everything" shouts my mom angrily, "Show him Nessie!" she yells with outrage. I softly lay my hand on his face showing him what Aro did to me.**

**"Welcome back little one, do you want some human blood? Holy did someone forget to feed you? Your eyes are coal black."**

**"Do you guys have blood here?" I ask. "Do guys still want me? Do you guys still love me?"**

* * *

Hey guys if you don't mind I need your opinion for the next chapter you can put it on your review.

**_attack-_ Bella says I'll take you back once Mrs. Lik dies. But little did she know she might die a very soon but of what?**

**_With a loving heart-_ Bella says okay and I love you. So with a loving heart she might actually let her stay.**


	3. Attack!

"Of course we want you but Mrs. Lik is getting so old that we've decided to take you back once she dies," my mom says calmly while my father gets me some blood. "On her will she already wrote that when she dies we get to keep you."

"Why can't you take me now? Am I ever really gonna come here and live with you guys?" I wonder out loud.

"Course' you are!" says my Aunt Alice happily. "You have to I've already remodled my walk in closet into your bedroo-. Carlisle I need to see you in the kitchen... NOW!

**ALICE'S POV**

"Carlisle I saw her sucking the blood right out of poor Mrs. Lik. I saw her future. There is two things I know for positive. ONE she's gonna kill Mrs. Lik, TWO she's... she's a vampire... a full vampire."

"Are you sure it was Mrs. Lik that she killed and not someone else?" Carlisle asked me. "Renesmee wouldn't want to hurt someone, would she?" Carlisle was confused but also mad.

"Bella set her off when she said that once Mrs. Lik died she would have her," I look at Edward who was about to bring Nessie her drink when he heard this he went to the living room.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Get out NOW. Get out!" My dad yells." I. SAID. NOW!" Edward tensed, seeing my dad like that I run out the door. Once I was in the woods I let the sobs flow without break till' Jacob caught up to me. Now on the damp ground leaning against the tree I sobbed.

"Renesmee your going to make me cry if you don't stop sobbing...You now that's the one thing I don't get about vampires, how they can 't cry... at all."

"Jacob why do you love me when the rest don't? Why do you make it so painful to be alive?" I ask him. He doesn't answer so I run, he just stays there, helplessly. While I am running I conjure up a plan. Since nobody loves me I will go to Aro tomorrow and ask him to kill me! That's what my dad almost did before I was born! But nobody wants to stop me all they want me to be dead! That's the best score I've ever gotten on my thinking rates, my best was an eighty-five now it's an one hundred! I take out the old map I had in my backpack of Volterra.  
'I'll get a head start since I don't sleep. But if Aro disagrees I'll have to do something dramatic... I've got it... **_I'll kill Mrs. Lik!_** I'll do that before I go to Voltterra so he has a reson to kill me so I don't have to kill someone uselessly. If my plan doesn't go through then I'll be living with my birth parents! I'm an evil genius' I think to myself not realizing I'm almost to Mrs. Lik's house, she has only her bedroom light on I notice as I approach. Then the crazy thought came to me... WHAT ABOUT HER DAUGHTER! I'll have to suck her dry too. I enter causiously and go as fast as I can toward Mrs. Lik's bedroom, her daughter and her are on the bed playing rummy. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. **_ATTACK!  
_**


End file.
